The Fight For Jessie's Girl
by degrassijayandalex
Summary: Here is the sequel for Jessie's Girl Please read and review.Edited by Brooks-Babey.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is the sequel! Just like I said before, I don't own anything but the people I put in it and the ideas. Also just to let everyone know that this is continuing from were I left off at in Jessie's Girl.  
**

**  
Chapter 1**

Alex's POV

Seven small little words: 'What the fuck is wrong with me?'

Why do I keep having all these thoughts about Jay? Me and Jessie makin' out, the only thing I can think about is Jay. I knew I wasn't the only one that knew my thing for Jay was obvious, and that's what made it so damn hard.  
"Don't be too mad at me, but I think I wanna go home?" I whispered in his ear, turning my head away from the crowd to address him on a more personal level.  
"Nah, thats cool, baby. I'll walk you home?" He stated that, but it was more like a question in reality.  
"No its OK, you stay with these losers. I'll see you tomorrow." I replied with a laugh. He laughed too and kissed me lightly on my forehead.

**Jay's POV**

"Hey man where's Alex goin'?" I asked Jessie as we both watched Alex walk away, not acknowledging that the other was watching her walk away.  
"She said she wanted to go home. Its whatever. I'll just see her tomorrow I guess." He answered as if he wasn't really that bothered. I wonder if anyone else noticed Alex open her eyes while she was kissing Jessie. As if that wasn't bad enough, she looked right at me for a split second. If that little look went undetected then great, but what are the odds of that happening, seriously?  
"Hey, man. Are you OK?" Jessie asked me. I guess I zoned out for a while.  
"Oh yea. I'm cool. Just thinking." I said vaguely.  
"You, thinking? Thats gotta be a first." He said with a laugh and a light punch on my shoulder to show that he was just kidding.  
"Hey, it had to happen sometime." I joked back, mirroring his chuckle.  
"Yeah thats true. Well man I'm gonna start heading home too, actually. I guess I should check the place still has windows." He smiled wistfully.  
"Alright, I will see ya tomorrow then." I said to him, as he started to walk out the same way that Alex had gone.

**Luke's POV**

When I'd finally managed to get both Alex and Jessie out of the way, I cornered Jay to discuss what was now going on, given the recent turn in events. I considered keeping my nose outta there business this time and letting them make and learn from their own mistakes, but I just couldn't resist getting the inside scoop.  
"Hey Jay, man. Can I talk to you for a second?" I pushed him discreetly away from the gang to talk to him more privately. I doubt he wants this broadcast to any old passer by.  
"Yeah, whats up?"  
"Well you see that.... well you .... remember when..." I could only get little bits of all random sentences out, the rest wouldn't follow.  
"Come on dude just spit it out already." Jay urged looking suspicious and a little nervous at the same time.  
"OK. Fine, but you have to promise not to say one thing to Jessie about this." I made him swear.  
"Um OK. Well what is it then?" He asked and waited for me to explain  
"Alright well I doubt that you saw this but when Alex and Jes..." Before I could finish explaining it Jay cut in.  
"Wait, I know what you're gonna say." I just agreed with him instantly, kinda not wanting to hear the details out loud. "I thought I was the only one though, and I didn't wanna mention it..."  
"Hey what are you two talking about?" Marcus bounced in out of nowhere. Wow I had seriously forgot that guy was here.

**Marcus's POV**

I realized I was sitting at the table by myself. So I look over to my right and see Luke and Jay whispering to each other like old ladies, so I decide to go check it out.  
"Um... Marcus. hey dude. W- we weren't.." Before Luke could finish explaining Jay cut in and saved him from failing.  
"Dude, he already saw them, so you don't have to lie to him." Jay said.  
"You guys talkin' about the... thing? With Alex?" I asked trying to be cool and nonchalant.

**Jay's POV**

"Yeah, man thats what we were talking about." I said to Marcus.  
"Well we all agree that we don't tell Jessie right?" Luke confirmed with us.  
"Yeah, man. If Jessie finds out about this we'll just be back to square one right. So we all keep our mouths shut." Marcus said constructively before adding some more on. "Doesn't it feel weird though? That Alex still likes you after everything thats happened."  
"I mean after all the stuff she said, I don't know where the hell I stand now." I confessed my feelings, something I had a hard time doing. "Lets just forget it, OK? There was more than just me stood there. She could've been looking at anyone. Or anything!"  
"Oh well lets get a few drinks in and just hang out like old times." Luke said optimistically as he grabbed us all an ice cold beer.

**Alex's POV**

I get home a little before eleven. Long story short, my mom and flavor of the week are on the couch having slow, weird style drunken sex. I wasn't shocked to see it, just totally weirded out. This wasn't the first time this had happened and it definitely wouldn't be the last. I don't know why she couldn't just do it in her own room though.  
I walk through unnoticed to my room and just collapse on my bed and look up at the ceiling fan. There were so many thoughts going through my head, from the situation with Jay, to Jessie, to Marcus and Luke, then to getting absolutely hammered as a temporary way to forget these problems. These thoughts are burying me, but not deep enough so I can't hear the sex-induced moans coming from the living room. Even when I submerged my own head underneath a pillow, it was still audible. I got my sweatshirt, which was actually Jay's, and climbed skillfully outta my window and down the fire escape.

I don't really know were I'm going. I just knew that it was far away from my house. I'd only been walking for I'd say ten minutes when I hear someone or something behind me. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Then everything went black.

**Jessie's POV**

I flash the lights on and look around. It's in the same state I left it. A complete mess. I approach the refrigerator and am glad to find there are enough beers to suffice. I grab one, dive onto the couch and whack on the TV, but I can't concentrate on it. I can't help but think back to tonight. Alex doesn't have a problem with PDA's in front of the guys. But something weird went down when I was kissing her just now. Usually, she's a pretty damn great kisser, and our mouths and tongues work well in unison, but this kiss we shared this evening was uncoordinated and didn't mesh well, like she felt embarrassed or her mind was elsewhere. And as soon as she pulled away she was making her excuses to leave. Something fucking weird was going on that night, and now I was faced with a moral dilemma: face up to it, have it out with Alex and once again face losing everything, or keep my mouth shut and have the guys and Alex laugh at me behind my back for taking her back like a fool while everyone but me knows she's cheating.

I fell asleep on the couch. I can't remember the last time I slept in my own bed. I was rudely awakened by an unsociable hammering on the door. "Hey, man. Is Alex here?"

"No. Does it look like she's here?" I said bluntly. Having just woken up, my mood was frail to say the very least.  
"We went over to her house and no-one was home." Marcus informed me as he helped himself to a beer, at this little hour.  
"How do you know they weren't just all still in bed? Not everyone is up at this time in the morning."  
"The door was unlocked dude. We went in, there was no-one there. Not even her mom." Jay said as he perched on the arm of the couch with a beer in hand also.  
"You don't think something happened to her do you?" Marcus asked. He was always jumping to conclusions unnecessarily. I wanted to dismiss what he was saying, but then the more and more I thought about it, the more I realized he could be right. What if something had happened to her?  
"Guys what if something did happen to her?" I asked. They could obviously tell I was worried about her.

**Jay's POV**

The more that was said, the more worried I was getting. It wouldn't be the first time something bad happened to Alex.  
"We should get out there and look for her. She could just be at the ravine or something." I told them, trying to stay positive.  
"Yeah. Let's go check." Jessie jumped off the couch like a spring. I forgot momentarily that she was his girlfriend and not mine.

**Luke's POV**

There was just one group of guys in circle smoking weed at the ravine when we got there. I knew some of them by their names, but they were otherwise know as the Montreal Boys.  
"Hey, man. Have you guys seen Alex?" Jessie asked. The Montreal Boys were cool with us. Not like they weren't with some people. As Jessie stood before them waiting a response, they took side glances at each others and let out some low laughs. OK. That was weird.  
"What?" Jay asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"Man you didn't know?" One of them asked.  
"No. What the fuck are you talking about?" Marcus butted in forcefully.  
"Alex and Aaron are at his house." Another one of the guys said.  
Our mouths fell open. Jessie looked dumbfounded and a little baffled. "Whats goin' on?"

**A/N - There it is, the end of the first chapter of the sequel. So how is Jessie going to react after all the stuff that Marcus just told him? Find out next chapter! (which should be up really soon) Oh and sorry it has been awhile, but I stopped writing for a little while. Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Like I said before, I don't own anything but the people I put in it and the ideas.**

**Chapter 2**

**Marcus's POV**

I decided that I would speak up and explain what happened. "Alright dude..." I took a deep breath. "You're not gonna be too happy at this." I delayed myself by making small talk.  
"Cut the bullshit and tell me what happened." Jessie ordered, starting to get mad.  
"OK well while you were gone, Aaron tried it on with Alex. She was mad crazy drunk though. But Jay got there before he could do anything to her."  
Jessie's eyes darted around the place with venomous anger. I was unsure as to who he was mad at now. Aaron, Alex, Jay? All of us?  
"Are you fucking shitting me? I'm gonna kill his ass." Jessie growled bitterly with a twisted face.  
"What are we waiting for, then? Lets go." Jay contributed for the first time since the mention of his heroic name.

When we arrived on Aaron's doorstep, Jessie didn't even bother knocking. He burst through the unlocked door, dived up the stairs and straight to Aaron's room. Empty.  
"Where the fuck is that faggot, I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!" Jessie yelled after he saw that Aaron wasn't there.  
"What do you suckers want?" A voice came from behind us made us all spin around to be face-to-face with Aaron. There was a split second between Jessie clocking his sights on Aaron and Jessie hauling himself at Aaron. He jumped on him and threw a punch at his jaw, but Aaron was prepared for this beating. He wasn't gonna take this one lying down, that was for sure.  
"What the fuck is your problem, psycho?" Aaron asked, panting aggrevatedly as Jessie was pulled away from him and he had a chance to regain his composure.  
"You know what my problem is, asswipe. Where the fuck is my girlfriend?" Jessie yelled.  
"Alex? Alex left here along time ago." Aaron said with a smug smile on his face.

"So she was here! What the fuck have you been doing to her, you asshole?"

**Aaron's POV – explaining the night before.**

"I was at the ravine and I saw that Alex leaving. So I decided that I would follow her, just like that. I saw that she went back to her house. I waited outside for like fifteen minutes to see if she would come back out. Just like I thought, she did. I saw her walking so I decided that I would follow her. I went up behind her and decked her to knock her out. So then I took her back here and... the rest is history as they say. Then I took her back to her place." Aaron said smugly.

**Jessie's POV**

As he spoke so nonchalantly and calmly, I wanted to jump on him and beat the shit outta him ten times worse than I wanted to before, but Jay pulled me back again. He pulled me toward the door and I found myself outside before I could register what was going on and what I was going to do.  
"If Alex isn't here then were the hell is she?" I couldn't hide the panic in my voice.  
"I don't know." Luke said. God, that kid was a handful of help.  
"Come on, lets check at her house again." Marcus suggested.

**Alex's POV**

I woke up to hear my mom yelling at me to go and buy her beer. No 'good morning', no 'how are ya this morning'. She barked her orders at me then I heard the door slam shut. I actually have no clue where she's going.

I crawled wearily out of bed, with no intention of going to the store to buy beers. I caught a quick depressing look at my reflection in the mirror as I crossed the room creakily. I headed out of the door and in the direction of the kitchen with the aim of getting something sugary and unhealthy for breakfast.  
"Alex what the hell are you doing here?" Luke's voice filled the room and distracted me from my thoughts. I was surprised to hear his voice, but my surprise wasn't anything compared to the shame I was feeling. I looked a mess, no make up, bed-hair, dressed in last nights tank top and yellow PJ bottoms. I looked up to see all my boy's filtering in, uninvited.  
"I don't know, maybe cause this is my house, dumbass. What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We were looking for you at the ravine, but the Montreal boys said you were at Aaron's." Jessie explained. What the hell was he talking about?

"Jessie, what the hell are you talking about? I wasn't at Aaron's house." I said to him.  
"He said that he basically... r-raped you. Knocked you out cold and..." Jessie trailed off, physically unable to find the words inside of him to complete the painful sentence.  
"He tried to get to me, but I got back here safely, thanks for showing concern. I guess." I smiled unsurely. I had to take a quick look at Jay, who was sitting on a bar stool looking uncomfortable, both mentally and physically.  
"So you're OK?" Jessie asked me. He gave me a quick hug, showing that he cared.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said to him and gave him a quick kiss.  
"So where were you before?" Jay asked, looking at me accusingly.  
"My mom told me to go buy her beer." I said and pulled away from Jessie and walked over and sat on the arm of the couch. Out of nowhere Jessie's phone rang. I looked over at him, wondering who was calling him.  
"Hello?" He answered his phone.  
**  
Marcus's POV**

Jessie spoke minimally on the phone, not really giving anything away as to who it was.  
"Who was that?" I asked him as soon as he hung up.  
"Guess who is at my house." He said to the group as if he hadn't heard me.  
"Who?" Luke asked.  
"Who do you think? It was my brother. He wants me to go back to my house. I'll see you guys later." He gave Alex a quick kiss and left.  
"So do you guys wanna go to the ravine or something. We haven't been there in hours." Luke joked. I smiled half heartedly.  
"Yeah sure lets go." I told him.  
"Hey, man." I held out my arm across his path, stopping him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"We forgot Alex and Jay." He looked around real quick then back to me. There is no-one out there stupider than him, I swear to God.  
"Yeah I guess we did." He agreed and I sighed.  
"Come on man lets go get them. You can't leave them alone for too long. You know what happens."

**Alright so there is the end of the second chapter! I hope that you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Like I said before, I don't own anything but the people I put in it and the ideas.**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Jay's POV**

We were all supposed to be heading to the ravine, but as we made our way out the door, I hung behind and no-one seemed to notice. They carried on down the hall and out of sight, while I stood back in the doorway with Alex looking bemused. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She had no make up, and her hair was just in a messy low pony tail, but I liked her best this way. Natural and fresh. She was gorgeous. I guess I stared at her for just a little bit too long, cuz the sound of her defensive voice snapped me back to reality.  
"What are you looking at?" She spoke bluntly, but the look in her eye was warm. Not warm... hot. Her eyes couldn't keep contact with my own, she looked at my mouth. That made me want her even more. I was unsure if it would be wise to kiss her again and get things back to where they were, but before I had to time to argue with my morals, our lips were touching. It was so familiar and felt right to do this. I knew what I was doing, and I knew I should stop, but I wasn't. I didn't want to. At first, it was slow and sensitive. Slowly, I introduced a bit of tongue, and things became much more heated. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lead her to the couch, and slammed the door shut with my foot, to block out any unwanted intruders.

I sat down first and Alex sat across my lap with her legs either side of me. She rested her hands on my chest and I knew for a fact that she likes my hands on the small of her back.  
As I slid my hands across her back and across her ass, she ran her hands down my body to the button of my jeans. She was confident and quick...

I don't know if you could call it lucky, but Luke and Marcus bursting through the door at that point stopped things from going any further.  
"You have to be shitting kidding me!" Marcus exclaimed melodramatically as they entered to see Alex on top of me. "Are you guys seriously going to do this again?" Marcus asked with a strange hint of sadness in his voice.  
I looked at Alex who was still straddling me, but she'd pulled away from me at the interruption and was staring fixed to the ceiling in embarrassment and surprise. She wasn't gonna begin to explain us, so I guess it was up to me to field Marcus's question.  
"Uh, I don't know. It just kinda... happened." I was at a loss for words, and not for the first time.  
There were awkward and sympathetic looks exchanged between us guys. Alex was still sat on top of me with her arms folded across her defensively.

"Lex, we wont tell Jessie, alright?" He wouldn't take his eyes off her until she looked up at him. She looked up at him sheepishly.  
"Thanks." She mumbled almost unintelligibly. Alex got off me and moved to stand kinda opposite Marcus and next to Luke. Being the only one sat down now, I felt stupid so I shot up off the sofa too. I noticed Alex flinch as I stood up.  
"How about we just head out like we were going to, and forget about it?" Marcus suggested, just as the deadly silence threatened to overcome us all.  
"No, you guys go ahead. I'm staying here." Alex spoke softly, and looked up at Marcus really quick before taking her view to the floor again.  
"Alright lets go then." Luke said quickly. That kid always wants to be at the ravine. I can't see what he sees in the place, really. The main purpose for the ravine other than free cigarettes and drink is sex, and he's never got any at the ravine. Not that I know of, anyway. I let a laugh escape as my thoughts became more and more weird. Everyone turned right to me to see why I was laughing in a situation such as this.  
"Sorry." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep a straight face.  
"You want me to stay here with you?" Marcus asked conspicuously. Something weird was going on with him lately. He is being all nice to Alex and wanting to spend alone time with her. I wonder if he has a thing for her...  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Guys, we'll see you later." Marcus said slowly and clearly. Talk about suspicious, God... Luke grabbed me by the material of the arm of my jacket and pulled me out the door.  
"Dude! What the fuck was that?!" I exclaimed as the door shut softly.

**Alex's POV**

I thought for sure after getting caught this time our secret wouldn't be kept secret for long. When Marcus said that they wouldn't tell Jessie, I was relieved but I couldn't help thinking in the back of my head that it was just talk. I'd been in a gang of guys all my life being the only girl. I know what it's like: dog eat dog. Guys are different to girls. In the end, it's gonna come out, I can tell...  
"Hey, you alright?" Marcus asked softly, interrupting my thoughts. He waved his hand in front of my glazed expression face.  
"Yeah I'm cool, but I have to ask. Why aren't you telling Jessie?" I looked straight into his eyes so I could tell if he was lying.  
"Because if I told on you and Jay, I wouldn't be able to do this." He pushed his lips softly against mine. "Alex I like you. I always have."  
I looked up at him. Its my turn to make the next move. I latched onto the hem of his shirt and slowly began to undo the buttons, one at a time. As I did, I lightly sucked on his neck, giving him a hickey. That was something I _never _usually do. Not with Jessie, not with Jay. Not with anyone. I put the latch across the door, not breaking contact with him. His shirt came off and I backed up into my room, luckily the door was open and I was familiar with the route, He sat me down slowly on my bed and as he laid back he pulled me on top of him. He was taking the control away from me now, which I gotta be honest, I was happy about.

He began by lifting my wife-beater up over my head. His kisses were soft and light compared to Jessie's aggressive, sex fueled ones. He gave me lots of little kisses, not keeping them just on the mouth, but fluttering them all over my neck and face. As he kissed me, my hands traveled down his rock hard stomach and to his jeans. I timed it well. His kisses were now falling on my chest. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I felt his lips against my hot skin. I'd never had this kind of attention or carefulness during sex before. I sat up so he could unhook my bra, and I allowed it to fall freely off the edge of the bed and onto my floor. He laid me back down on the bed and let me pull his jeans right down. His hands probably weren't that cold, but next to my heated skin, it was like ice cubes being thrown at me. Nonetheless, the feel of his skin against mine turned me on. Usually I was a drunken mess during the intercourse process, but being aware of what was going on, and soaking up the atmosphere was _way_ better, I discovered. I was past the point of no return now. Right now, I was further than I'd got with Jay, but just shy of how far I'd gone with Jessie. Needless to say, it wasn't gonna stay that way for long.

Sex with Marcus was totally... mind blowing. There was no other word I could pluck from obscurity to use to describe it. The whole time, I couldn't think about how what we were doing was wrong or who we were hurting, because it was just too damn good. Afterwards, though, it hit me like a freight train. As we laid next to each other afterwards, I tried to ignore the hammering in my heart that was proof of my feelings for Marcus. But I wasn't that exclusive, and things weren't that easy. Jessie was still my boyfriend, and Jay was still in my mind. Now I'd gone and fucked Marcus, it was even more messed up than it was before. It's not even a love triangle anymore, it's a freaking love square! I tugged on my bellybutton ring for comfort as I lay next to Marcus waiting for things to become less awkward. I could be waiting a long time. Marcus had one arm out-stretched over the edge of my small single bed, and the other one was tracing a tingling pattern across my abdomen. The further his fingers ventured, the more worried I became. Me and Marcus don't have the kind of relationship that could withstand the turbulence of a one-night-stand. I left my piercing alone for once, and held onto his hand to stop him tantalizing me anymore.

"Thanks." I had grabbed his hand with the intention of putting him in his place, but that small, misleading word was all I could muster when it came down to it.

He didn't say anything back, he just smiled and gave me a small kiss on the forehead before he turned and began to get out of bed. He sat on the edge for a while with his back to me. He retrieved his black boxers from the floor and as he stood up to put them on, I caught a quick glimpse of his ass and couldn't help but gawk. His body was tight, I don't know how I never noticed before...

**Luke's POV**

"Why didn't Marcus come with us? Why did Alex want him there? Why didn't she want Jessie?" Jay quizzed me with a million questions as we walked along the sidewalk toward the direction of the ravine. He had his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, he was fixated on the floor and he had a look on his face like he'd just been slapped.

"I dunno..." I decided it would be easier to play dumb and act like I knew nothing, that way I couldn't get sucked into Alex's twisted world of deceit.  
He didn't say anything to that. He didn't even acknowledge it, but I knew better than to remind him, he'd only bite my head off. After a while of walking in silence, I had to shatter it. "You still like her huh?" The answer to this was obvious.  
"Yeah. I actually do, but there's nothing I can do about it. I don't really wanna stir things up again, things are fragile with us at the best of times." He answered humbly. I was shocked at his brutal honesty. Usually, Jay and feelings don't go hand in hand very well. He never usually showed his softer side. Hell, he'd never usually even admit he _had _a soft side.  
"I know what you mean. Its clear that Alex likes you. I know we said that we would never bring this up again, but the whole 'Jessie-make out-staring at you' thing is something else in your favor." I reminded him.  
"Yeah, but when Alex wants something she goes after it and doesn't stop til she's got it. If she really wanted to be with me, she'd be home alone with me, not that jerk-off Marcus." Jay bitched childishly.  
"Don't worry about it, man. She'll come around. I know that its a bad thing to say, but I do think Alex should be with you, not Jessie. Don't tell Jessie I said that, though." I said with a slight chuckle.  
"Ha, don't worry, man I wont. I just needed to let that out. Now lets get a beer before I become a full-blown chick!"

**Jessie's POV**

Upon arrival at my place, I found my brother frantically running around cleaning. I was happy for him to be doing it and not me, but I was still a little unclear as to why he was doing it.  
"Look at this place, man. It's dirty. There are clothes everywhere, a ton of dishes in the sink." He complained.  
"This is why you called me here? Cuz of a few dishes in the sink and some clothes on the floor. So what? They were there when we left. Why can't we just leave them there. Its not like anyone is going to be over here. And thanks for interrupting me, I was.." Before I could finish saying 'with my girlfriend' he cut me off.  
"Let me guess, you were with Alex? When are you going to wake up and see that she's a no good slut? She is probably hooking up with that Jay kid again." What a dick. Sometimes I wish we weren't brothers.  
"One; you can't call her a slut, because she isn't one. Two; I know that she isn't hooking up with Jay, because I trust her. Unlike you. No wonder you've been single for longer than I care to remember." I hit back sharply.

"You left the States to get back here cuz she was cheating on you! That's not good girlfriend material!"  
"Yeah, so what? We worked through that and we're tighter than before all of that shit anyways." I pointed out as I made my way to the fridge to retrieve a beer.  
"Another thing! Thats all you seem to do nowadays: drink, smoke, hang girlfriend of yours and your loser buddies." He said bitterly. He reminded me strongly of our dad.  
"What do you care what I do? It's my life, I can do whatever I want with it." I sat down stubbornly on the couch while he continued to tidy around me.  
"OK, you know what? I don't care. Do whatever you want, shit-brick."

**Jay's POV**

There was only a short amount of time I could spend being depressed at the ravine before copious amounts of company became necessary. I was bored outta my tree as me and Luke sat opposite each other cradling lukewarm cans of beer.  
"Hey guys." I heard Jessie's voice and footsteps sludging through the wet grass. I shot up off the seat in relief.  
\par  
"Oh thank Jesus! I'm so bored!" I exclaimed as Jessie picked himself up an ice cold can and took a seat at our bench.

"Thanks..." Luke murmured flatly.  
"What the hell took you so long?"

"My brother crying at me for the apartment being a mess, then saying shit about Alex." Jessie explained.

"What a jerk." I agreed.

"Speaking of which, where are Alex and Marcus?" He asked. Luke looked over at me to answer, but I didn't say anything, so he explained.  
"They are back at Alex's place. They didn't feel like being at the ravine. Oh and plus Alex was still in the clothes that she slept in." Luke answered for me.  
"Oh. Do you know if they are coming back here?" Jessie asked. Hopefully they would cuz this is really uncomfortable.  
"Yeah. They said they'd come by a little bit later. When Alex finished getting ready, and stuff." I answered this time. As I spoke, the two of them appeared in the distance walking with a chilly distance between them. "Ah, speak of the devils, and they shall appear." I nodded in their direction and Jessie followed my gaze to the clearing.  
"Hey, baby." Jessie greeted Alex as they got close and gave her a kiss on the lips. She jumped nervously as he kissed her. I wonder whats up with her. She's not one to get butterflies from a kiss.  
"Hey." She smiled timidly and kept her head down. Jessie got a can for her from the ice box and passed it to her casually. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Alex was really quiet the whole night. Come to think of it, Marcus wasn't his usual self tonight either. We were still at the ravine at 12:30am. I could see in her blank expression and shifty eyes that Alex really didn't wanna be here. I asked her on the quiet if she wanted me and Jessie to walk her home. She looked over at Jessie who was telling Luke and Marcus some elaborate joke about blow up dolls. "Hold on."

She crossed over the grass to Jessie and kissed his cheek, causing him to drop his train of thought instantly. "Me and Jay are gonna head home, as we both gotta go the same way. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye, you guys. Be good."

She sauntered off more confidently than she'd been the whole evening. She grabbed my arm as she brushed past me and pulled me in her direction. As we left the vicinity of the ravine, I decided I needed to talk to her, and urgently.  
"What was the matter with you tonight? You seemed a million miles away." I asked softly.  
"Nothing. I just didn't really feel like being at the ravine all the damn time." She explained.  
"I figured thats what it was. You could tell that you were getting bored. It's no place for a girl really. No self respecting girl, anyway." I said to her as we continued to walk down the dark street with just a few blinking streetlights to light the way. I heard her let out a quiet sigh. We didn't speak the rest of the walk. When we arrived on her doorstep, she didn't go in right away, but she didn't say anything for an awkward moment either.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Well technically today." I threw in a joke in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah, I guess you will." She kissed me. Just off centre, kinda on the lips, kinda not. After that, my brain was mush.  
**Alex's POV**  
"Alex, I sent you out to buy beers at mid-fucking-day. It's now mid-fucking-night!" No prizes for guessing who that was. She slurred her words a little. I took one look at her pathetic self and decided against warranting that with an answer. I didn't even bother with a show, I could not be bothered. I slept on top of the sheets that night.

**Alright so there is the end of the third chapter! Basically the only question at the end of this chapter is will the guys and Jessie find out about Marcus and Alex's fumble? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**A/N: I only own the ideas and the made up characters.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Alex's POV**

This morning I was up and ready to head out, earlier than I would be if it were a school day. Today is Jessie's birthday and later on, me and the guys are throwing him a kind of surprise birthday party thing. Just the five of us. I showered and got dressed in record time before beginning th journey on foot across town to Jessie's humble abode.  
As I arrived at his block, and I tackled the stairs, it occurred to me that since it's so early and Jessie probably won't be up, I may not be able to get in. Even if Jessie's brother is around, he might not answer the door. He's done that before countless times.

As I reached the third floor, I was shamefully feeling a little worn out. I made my way down the hall to Jessie's place. As I stood waiting at the door, I wondered if there was anyone at the peephole staring at me. I began feeling self conscious and embarrassed, so banged down the door again. As my knocking subsided, a not-so-familiar face appeared that the door.  
"Alex what do you want? Jessie's still sleeping." He said sounding bored.  
"Good, it's you I came to see." I started. He looked befuddled. "It's Jessie's birthday, right? I want to do something to surprise him. Basically, we're gonna meet here and... I dunno. See what happens from there." I continued vaguely. "Now where is Sleeping Beauty?"

"Take a guess. In his room." John muttered disapprovingly.

I brushed past him and made my way to Jessie's door. I opened it creakily and crept over to the bed where Jessie lay. He was shirtless, obviously, lying on his front. I slid my hands across his bare skin and leaned over to massage my lips with his as he opened his eyes.  
"Good morning sexy." He smiled wearily as we drew apart.  
"Happy birthday, babe." I said with a smile.  
"Thanks." He pulled me into him again and we lay close on the bed together. I could lay there forever at this moment in time.

**Jay's POV**

I know that today is something. I've been forewarned for weeks that it's Jessie's birthday, but that still doesn't mean that I'd wake up on time to get ready and head over there. I crawled begrudgingly out of bed about a half hour after being instructed to by my alarm, and stood spacily in front of the mirror in a daze for at least ten minutes before it clicked in my mind that I needed to get ready. I pulled on a gray t-shirt and black jeans.

I don't know why, but could smell Gatorade in the car as I sat in the drivers seat breathing deeply. I hate early mornings, more so when I can't think straight. I can't stop thinking about Alex. How it should be me in her thoughts, not Jessie. The touch of her slender fingers, the way we were on her couch the other day. It felt so right, like we were supposed to be the ones together. Then that kiss we shared last night came back into my head. It wouldn't budge. I've never been made to feel so confused about a girl before, this is definitely a first. My mind was so stuck on this one girl that I barely noticed myself start up the engine and pull away in first. I knew the route to Jessie's like the back of my hand, so I got there pretty easily without focusing too much on the road, giving me enough time to think some more about my predicament with Alex. I pulled up outside Jessie's place but didn't get outta the Civic straight away. I was wondering if Alex would be there when I got inside. No doubt she would be. I'm still unsure how to be around her. I know that all the guys know there is something going on, but as far as I'm concerned, Jessie is still in the dark to the whole thing. Either that, or he's making me look a fucking idiot by being a really good actor and bluffer.

Reluctantly, I let myself out of the car and headed over to Jessie's block. There was no one around, no voices, no footsteps, no dogs barking even. As I ascended the stairs I braced myself for some serious fucking awkwardness. I let myself into Jessie's place like I would do in my own house.  
"Hey." I muttered as I walked in to find just Marcus sprawled over the two-seat couch casually making himself right at home.  
"What's up your ass today?" Marcus commented.  
"Nothing, everything's cool." I lied, sitting down on a barstool in the kitchen area. "Where is everyone else?" I continued.

"Jessie and Alex are in the bedroom, Luke is in the bathroom, I think he may have moved in, and John, well..."

"John?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Jessie's brother." Marcus explained.

"Oh..." I mused smiling slightly. After God-knows how many years of friendship with Jessie and I still didn't know what his brothers name was.  
"Hey." Jessie came through the door at that point with a sheepish looking Alex behind him.

"Hey! Happy birthday dude!" Marcus leaped off the sofa and was the first to congratulate Jessie with a birthday man-hug.

"Yeah, happy birthday man." I didn't venture off my stool for fear of loosing it to the growing crowds of people congregating in the living room. Alex stayed stood behind Jessie like he was her bodyguard or something.  
"This is for you from all of us." Luke handed Jessie his gift.  
"We all pitched in." Marcus added, as if 'from all of us' wasn't explanation enough.  
"Holy shit!" Jessie exclaimed as the paper was torn off to reveal the Xbox logo. "Thanks you guys, I never expected this!" He turned to Alex and pulled her into a kiss. As he pulled away he looked up at Marcus, Luke and I. Before anyone else could say anything, I cut in.  
"No thanks. We will pass on a kiss, thanks."  
"What are you guys doing?" John burst through the door and looked a little perturbed at the snippet of conversation he happened to come in at. "I was told you wanted to have a party. Don't waste the day away."

From the bags we'd bought with us, we ended up with seventy-two bottles of beer, eighteen bags of chips, three order out pizzas and three bottles of Grey Goose (expensive shit) to boot. Then Jessie noticed the huge hickey, that Alex made, that was on my neck.  
"Whoa, dude! Looks like _someone _had a good time last night!" Jessie hollered laughing in his tipsy state.  
"Who's the lucky lady, Marky?" Alex piped up. My attention was drawn to her as this was the first time she'd spoken practically all day. As she spoke, I saw Marcus almost panic a little, but I thought nothing of it.  
"Uh, yeah... I don't know her name. I was kinda drunk, and it just kinda happened." Marcus said, stuttering a little bit.  
"Ooooh, who'd have thought it?! Our little Marcus and a one night stand!" Luke said with a laugh.

**Marcus' POV**

I was hellish uncomfortable with this dark direction the conversation had taken. I wasn't big on the way Alex was just continuing with her day like everything was normal. She had one bottle of Grey Goose she'd claimed for herself and was calmly sipping from it, not grimacing at the taste, not grimacing at her deceit, not even smirking at her cool as a cucumber-ness. Every once in a while, Jessie got off the couch to get a fresh beer for himself and Alex, even though she was seemingly collecting hers for later while she drank all the vodka. I used this opportunity while Jessie was talking to Luke and Jay about something to speak to Alex.

"What the hell was that, Alex?"

"What was what?" She asked dumbly.

"Don't be stupid! That just then!" I hissed keeping my tone to a whisper as to not arouse suspicion.

"We can't go around being all obvious and throwing clues all over the place can we?"

"Yeah, but that took it too far. They're more likely to be suspicious if we're acting all breezy and calm!"

"That's you calm? Damn, I'd hate to see you worried."

"We've gotta talk about this properly, Alex."

"Well, we can't talk here can we? Don't be stupid."

"We have to talk about this seriously! It can't wait! You can't just act like last night never happened!" Before my brain had time to realize the music had already stopped, the killer sentence was spilling out of my mouth, and my uncontrollable tone was getting shriller.

Jessie spun around almost immediately from his riveting conversation with the guys. "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing." I tried feebly.

"Lexi, what were you two just talking about?" Jessie had this crazy mad glint in his eye and a deranged look on his face that I was all too familiar with seeing.

Alex was lost for words and it was obvious.

"What a great birthday." He met Alex's silence and shook his head disappointedly.  
"Jessie..." Alex tried to call after him, but it was too late, he was already in the process of slamming the door shut. The left over people were all staring at us. Who can blame them really? Everyday it seems Alex is going off with one of us, never Jessie. It should be second nature to them now.

I sighed gently and ran my fingers through my hair exasperatedly. We were screwed. I took a quick glance at Jay and Luke. Jay had an angry expression, much like Jessie's, on his face. Luke just looked plain shocked. Alex's hazel eyes were still transfixed on the door that Jessie had just slammed shut.

**Luke's POV**

Wow. That's the only word I can think of right now. I knew that Marcus still had a thing for Alex, even after she got back together with Jessie, but I never thought he'd actually act on it. I looked over at Jay. To say that he looked pissed off would be an understatement. He looked like he was ready to kill something or someone. Alex hadn't taken her view off of the door since Jessie went out of it. She was staring at it like Jessie would just walk back in at any minute and say he was sorry. I was watching her closely. She suddenly sprang from her spot leaned against the couch, and made her exit out the same door as Jess.. As soon as she left, the room erupted into a barrage of insults and questions.  
"You and Alex had sex? She's the one that gave you the hickey isn't she?" Jay fired out the questions in Marcus's direction. He looked mad beyond compare. Madder than Jessie, if that was possible.  
"Jay, no listen. Please don't get mad like this."  
"What the fuck, man?! How could I not got mad at this? How could you just sleep with Alex? God, you are so fucking hypocritical! When it was me, you were the first person to jump down my neck and tell me it was wrong. But now its you, and you're getting what you want, its another story!"

I looked over at Marcus, and he was looking at me for some sort of help. I couldn't say anything though, because what Jay's saying is true.  
"Thats not how it was, dude. She came on to me, alright?" Marcus went on alone.  
"Oh yeah? Well you could have stopped her! You should have stopped her!" Jay argued bitterly..  
"Its hard to say no to her. I thought you of all people would know that, Jay."

That was true what Marcus said. Alex had all three of them going crazy for her wrapped around her little finger. The only one that hasn't had time alone with Alex is me. Hmm... I wonder why she never comes to me. The sound of the door slamming for a third time distracts me from my pitiful thoughts. I looked up and saw that Jay had left.  
"Thanks for the help back there, bud." Marcus spat sarcastically.  
"What did you want me to say? Everything he said was true."  
"What-the-fuck-ever. Me and Alex had sex. Jay is just mad because I got to her before him." Marcus spat out bitterly.  
"Man, that is a low blow." I said to him. "Even for you."

**Jay's POV**

I drove back to my place and flipped on the lights. No-one home. I flicked the TV on and 'That 70's Show' was on. Donna had found underwear in Eric's car and was accusing him of having sex with another girl.  
"Figures." I said aloud. It was the same situation that we were all in, just with a few minor details changed.  
I retreated to my room and closed my door softly, despite the fact that I was here on my own. I looked over at the clock near my bed. It read 3:57am. I crashed down on top of my bed and tried to force myself to fall asleep, but it was no good. I couldn't stop thinking about Alex and Marcus, and feeling bad for Jessie. I looked up at the clock again. This time it read 5:10am. Wow I should have realized yesterday that Alex and Marcus were acting weird. I should have thought more of it. Fuck trusting people, it never pays to trust people. Marcus said that Alex came onto him. That's the biggest load of bullshit I've heard in a long while.

**Alex's POV**

_"Do you Alex Nunez take Jason Hogart to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Do you Jason Hogart take Alex Nunez to be your wife?"_

"_I do." _

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

I woke up with a cold sweat running down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Like I said before, I don't own anything but the people I put in it and the ideas.**

**Chapter 5Jessie's POV**

For a moment I forgot about what went down yesterday. But then as I swung my legs out of bed and my feet hit the cold floor, it all came rushing back to me. I just couldn't believe Alex, and my so called best friend. I headed into the living room. John was sat at the kitchen table drinking something.."Hey." I muttered."Oh Jessie your up." He said looking up from whatever he was looking at."Yeah. And?""Look buddy, I know a lot of bad shit went on yesterday, so I was thinking how about getting away from it all for while?" He pitched an idea to me that sounded more and more appealing with every word."How?" I was waiting for the spanner in the works."I was thinking... Florida!" He brandished his hands around like some cheesy salesman on TV. "Just the two of us. Go there, hang out.. Pick up some hot chicks. A few one night stands. Just like what Alex has done to you." John said.

Man, he was actually being helpful for once. "You know what? That doesn't sound like a totally terrible plot... But wait. One thing. Where are we gonna get the money for flights to Florida?""Thats all taken care of, Bud. I just had to make sure you'd wanted to go. Not that I thought for one minute you'd turn down such an offer!"

Just then there was a knock at the door. I looked at him, wondering if any of his friends were due over. He just shrugged in anticipation and got up to answer the door.

**Alex's POV**

Jessie is mad at me for ruining his birthday. Jay is mad at me for leading him on. Marcus is probably mad at me for having it all unravel in such a public setting. Luke probably thinks I'm a slut. He'd be right, I guess. I laid in bed awake for about half an hour after waking suddenly from a shaky nights sleep. I eventually hauled my sorry ass out of bed to get something to eat. I looked around. No mom. No mom's boyfriend. I then got a quick shower did my hair and make-up, the usual morning routine. While I stood under the steady flow of the droplets, I had time to think. By the time I was getting toweled up after my shower, I'd come to the decision that I was going to head over to Jessie's. I needed to talk to him, explain things and maybe salvage things. If not, we needed to amicably agree on a split.

I got to my estranged boyfriends house in record time and ran up all the stairs to his floor. As I stood before the door, I debated if I should knock or not, or just go back to my house. My hand made the decision for me. A few moments later John answer the door to me."Oh, Alex! How nice it is to see you." He greeted sarcastically. I knew he'd be acting like a jerk, and he had every right to be mad at me, so I could do nothing in retaliation. "Jessie is right on the couch." He added in. OK, I wasn't expecting that part to be so easy. Before any of us could change our minds I walked in and headed to the couch."Jessie I'm going out for a little bit. I'll see you later." John called out before he closed the door.

"Hey." I started timidly, perching on the edge of the couch he was lazing on. His legs were outstretched so there was only a small area of seat for me to sit on."What the fuck are you doing here?" Jessie spat out angrily"I came here to talk to you...about yesterday." My stomach did guilty turns as I spoke about the catastrophe yesterday."You slept with Marcus.. There is nothing to talk about." Jessie growled bitterly, jumping off the couch."Jessie, it was a huge mistake." I protested on the verge of tears."If it was such a huge mistake then why the fuck did you do it?"\par"I don't know! OK? He was just at my house and it just sorta happened! I'm sorry. OK? Jessie I fucking love you!" That was the first time, in the four years me and Jessie have been together, that I told him I loved him."Alex if you 'love me' so much why the fuck do you keep doing this? You've been with them all except Luke! I expect he's next! Isn't he?" Jessie got louder and more aggressive as he spoke."I'm sorry." I whispered, dropping my gaze to the floor. There was nothing else I could say."I am too. Sorry I ever asked you out again." His words were like a blade in my heart."Jessie. Please just talk to me!" I screamed in despair."I can't. I have to pack." He replied, looking around the apartment.

"Pack for what? Where are you going?""Its not just me. John and I are going to Florida in a few days." He informed me, producing a black duffel bag."So thats your answer? You are running away! To Florida! To get away from me?""I'm not running away from you. I'm leaving you. Alright? Cuz this was the last time Alex. Were through for good. So you can sleep around with whoever you please now."

Thats what did it. Hearing him say that it was over. I did something totally not like me, I burst into tears. Right there in front of him. I didn't want him to see me like this, so I made a quick run for the exit, not noticing that his brother was listening in from outside.

**John's POV**

There was a lot of yelling going on. Suddenly though, it stopped, and I heard someone – presumably Alex – burst into tears. Erratic footsteps approached the door I was stood behind, so I took that as a sign to move away. Right as I moved the door swung open and out ran Alex. I watched as she ran towards the stairs, with a tear stained face.

"Wow." I said to Jessie as I went back inside."Were you listening?" He questioned me."Yeah. Is that alright?""Whatever. I don't care. Please tell me all my problems will die while we're in Florida..."

**Jay's POV**

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door. I slowly got up as the knocking didn't stop. I then pulled open the door to come face-to-face with Alex. She had eyeliner, or whatever crap girls put on their eyes, running down her face. Obviously she had been crying.."What do you want?" I spat rather rudely as she stood on my door step looking a bit worse for wear."Me and Jessie just broke up Jay. He is going to Florida to get away from me." She said with a shaky voice."What makes you think that I care? Or that I'm surprised." I asked her."Please Jay! I have no-one.""Why don't you go to Marcus? You have him. You'll feel a whole lot better. You don't have anyone or anything to stop you now.." I yelled violently at her."Cause. I want to talk to you Jay. I don't want him. It's not him that I want!""I don't think you know what it is you exactly want, Alex! Now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed." I shut the door in her face, and locked it too. There's no way she's gonna drag me down." Alex banged down the door for a good fifteen minutes, hollering and whooping through the heavy oak, but I just ignored it, and eventually it died down.

When I left my house to head over to Jessie's, Alex wasn't outside anymore. She must have left. Probably went to Marcus's house, I thought bitterly as I got in my car and drove to Jessie's house.

"Oh hey, Jay. Jessie's in his room.""Alright. Thanks man.""Hey. Man." I greeted the crestfallen Jessie."Oh. Jay hey!" He sounded a bit upbeat. I wonder what's going on here. Don't tell me he's forgiven her and they're living in happiness again."What's this I hear about Florida?" I asked as I sat down on his unmade bed.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From the horses mouth. Alex." I explained dryly.

"Oh, I might have known. But yeah, it's true all the same. Me and John are going to Florida in a few days. You know to relax. Maybe even pick up a few chicks. Anyway what did Alex have to say?""Nothing much. She was just crying. Said something about having no one else. Wanting to talk to me. Stuff like that." He answered back to him."What did you say to her?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing I told her to leave. She did and then I came back here."**Marcus's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling particularly enthusiastic, then I remembered what happened. I was all figuring I'd get up, get Luke then we'd all go chill at Jessie's. Then it all hit me. I crawled miserably out of bed for an early afternoon snack. I was preparing something to eat when there was a feint knock at the door. It was a miracle I even heard it. I answered it to find Alex stood before me. She looked like shit. There was all this black shit, from her make-up, that was running and smeared down her face. I let her come in right away."Alex. What happened?" I asked as I lead her to the couch."I went over to Jessie's house to say sorry to him. He broke up with me, and yelled at me. Then I went to Jay's house, and he yelled at me too." She let out, and started to cry even harder."Alex. Come here." I said to Alex. While pulled her into my chest. I couldn't tell her that it would be alright. Cause we both knew that was bullshit. We took it to far this time."He said that he is going to Florida. He is going away from me. He wont even listen to me!" She cried out while pulling away from me. I quickly pulled her back into me.

So thats how me and her stayed for a few hours. I was just holding her, and letting her cry. She ended up leaving a few hours later. She said that she was going to go back to her house. I let her go, and got up and went back to getting something to eat, like I was before Alex's arrival. I couldn't believe it. Jessie was going to Florida to get away from her, and probably me too. I stopped thinking about that. After I finished eating I starting doing some thinking. Why don't I go to the ravine? Maybe Jessie would be there. I could try and say sorry to him. If he wasn't then I could just chill out there. So I got ready and headed out to the ravine. When I got there I saw Alex. She was sitting next to Chris, and they were making out. My mouth dropped open. Since I was shocked to see her, I failed to notice that she was trying to pull away from him. I looked over and I saw Jessie, Jay and Luke standing a short distance away. They were also staring at her.

**There was Chapter 5! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Like I said before, I don't own anything but the people I put in it and the ideas. Check the "What I Like About You" reference near the end. I don't own either show. (:**

**Chapter 6**

**Jessie's POV**

"Hey, man! What the fuck are you doing?" I asked as I stormed over to where Alex and Chris were.

"Oh Jessie, man. Nothing. We were just talking here." Chris sounded more flustered the more he tried to act calm."Man, get the fuck outta here and leave Alex alone, alright?" I instructed roughly. He shot up out of his seat awkwardly and skulked off muttering something under his breath that I ignored."You alright?" I asked Alex when we were left alone."Yeah. I'm fine." She snapped curtly. I wasn't up for this anymore. Upon registering her cold tone, I turned and headed back to the guys. I don't know why I bother with this girl anymore..."Jessie wait!" She called after me. "Thanks. You know... for getting rid of Chris like that.""Yeah, it's whatever." I brushed it off vaguely. I wrapped my hand around the back of my neck and considered what I was going to say one last time. She'd lowered her gaze to the ground in the meantime. "Lex, I think we should talk."

**Marcus's POV**

Jessie got to Alex's aide before any of us could get there. The three of us – me, Jay and Luke – stood watching in nail biting silence as Alex and Jessie engaged in awkward monosyllabic exchanges."Hey, man." Jay muttered to me, scaring the shit outta me. I wasn't expecting him to break the silence."Jay, I'm sor.."I started to say but was soon cut off by Jay."It's nothing man. I get what you mean. Technically its not your fault. Alex came onto you.. I know how hard it is to turn her away once she's... you know. Getting in the mood, as it were.""So we're cool?" I asked hesitantly."Yeah." Jay said and gave me a quick 'brotherly hug'."OK, now you two have fallen back in love, what do you think is going on with them?" Luke cut in. God, no wonder this kid never gets any action, he's a freak. Nevertheless, we all turned back in their direction. Jessie was doing a lot of the talking and Alex was just listening, looking tearful."You think they're breaking up for good?" Luke asked."I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Jay whispered skeptically.

**Luke's POV**

Jay and Marcus seemed to be a lot more concerned about what was going on between Jessie and Alex than I was. Of course, they're the ones that Alex has fucked around with, not me. I've got nothing to worry about, it's all them. It's those guys that should be feeling all guilty and involved. They're little make up speech was sickening. People these days are taking things way to seriously. I just want the inside scoop, whether Jessie and Alex will manage to stay together through yet another rough patch. 99% of their relationship is made up of rough patches, I swear. They're made for each other though, more than Jay and Alex. And I thought Jay and Alex made a good couple.

"You think they're breaking up for good?" I voiced my thoughts, keeping it to a whisper.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Jay replied to my question, almost a minute after I asked. He was watching this soap opera of events unfolding with such concentration. Concern was plastered all over his face, and something tells me that concern wasn't for Jessie. It was for Alex.

"Who do you think she'll move onto next then?" I joked to lighten the mood.

"Hey, dipshit. Shut you mouth." Marcus shot at me.

"What do you reckons being said?" I continued anyway.

"I don't know, why don't I go and ask if I can join in?" Jay elbowed me in the ribs. I guess they want me to shut up.

"You guys obviously can't take a fucking joke, it seems. I'll shut up."

"Yeah, could you?" Jay didn't sound in the slightest bit amused.

**Jessie's POV**

"Alex I'm glad that you still care about me.""I do." She whispered quietly."I do too, but this whole thing. With Jay and Marcus. I just can't do this anymore. We sat there for a few moments in silence. I put my hand on hers and kissed her forehead, lightly."I'm going to get going." I whispered. Then I got up and walked outta the ravine.

**A/N: Well there it is. Jessie and Alex broke up :( I'm thinking that the next few chapters will be the end of this fan fiction.**

**Coming up next chapter: Jay talks to Alex about what happened between her and Jessie and Jessie and John head to Florida.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As always, I don't own anything but the people I put in it and the ideas.**

Chapter 7

**Jay's POV**

We all watched in muted amazement as we saw Jessie break away from Alex and head out of the ravine without so much as a second glance at any of us.

"Well I guess they've broken up for real this time." Luke mused.

"I'll go check on her and see if she is OK." Marcus said. I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea given the current climate. I outstretched my hand to stop him from proceeding any further.

"Let me, man. I need to... apologize." I admitted reluctantly. Marcus just nodded.

"Hey, Lexi." I spoke softly as I approached her. She jumped slightly. Probably didn't expect anyone to come up to her.

"Me and Jessie broke up for real this time." She told me without having to be asked. "I doubt he'll ever talk to me again." She continued in a numb whisper.

"Alex, don't say that. I'm sure he'll come round, just given time. He didn't seem too mad when he left." I offered, trying to boost her spirit.

"No, because he's not mad at me. It's ten times worse than that. He's disappointed in me. Everything in our relationship revolved around drama. Most of which I started." She said continuing with an unusual soft voice. She paused for a long while, but I wasn't about to go and break this golden silence. With a big sigh, she continued talking. "I'm surprised that your even talking to me. Last time we talked you were beyond pissed off at me."

"Alex come on. I know you were upset, and I was just being an asshole. I shouldn't have been so hostile towards you. I was just pissed off when I found out about you and Marcus."

She looked up at me with a tear stained face.

"I'm sorry. OK? For everything that I ever did. I pulled you into a fucked up situation then I pulled Marcus into it too. I had no clue what the hell I should of done."

"Hey. Come here." I said to her. As I pulled her into a tight hug. As I pulled her in closer she started to cry even harder then she had been before. This wasn't common for Alex. She never cried. Especially not in front of people.

**Marcus's POV**

"Holy shit, dude. Looks like Alex is fucking crying again." I hissed to Luke. This just wasn't something that Alex did. Earlier on today was the first time I'd ever seen Alex cry. When I looked over at Luke, he was giving me a confused look.

"What do you mean 'again'?" He asked.

"She came by mine earlier and she was crying over the whole Jessie and Jay saga."

"Wow, so she isn't faking all of this? She is really upset that they broke up." Luke came to his conclusion, but I wasn't really interested in what he had to comment on. His opinion was pretty low on the hierarchy of opinions right now.

"Well no shit... They've been together for four years now." I said. Looking back over in Alex and Jay's direction, it seemed Alex was crying even harder now. She was shaking quite violently as Jay held her. She faced away from us, but we could see everything we needed to.

"Hmm that's weird." I thought aloud.

"What's weird?" Luke asked.

"Every time Alex has a problem the first person she goes to is Jay. D'you think they'll get together, now that she's single?"

"To be honest, dude, I think there's a pretty good chance. Why, do you still like Alex?" Luke questioned me. I wanted to say yes, but I knew that I should say no.

"Well its obvious that Alex likes Jay. So it doesn't really matter what I say."

"So you really like her huh?" Luke asked me again.

"Yeah. I do. I know it was just that one time, y'know... but it was amazing." I couldn't think of anything else to sum it up, other than it was amazing.

"Man. I know this isn't what you wanna hear, but you've gotta let her go. If it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be, d'you know what I mean?"

He was right. I didn't want to hear that, but I knew deep down that he was right. It was more than clear that Jay was the one Alex wanted. Even over Jessie. Her other half for more than four years. Jay had always been there, and I'd always thought that they'd be good together. Way back when, when we were in tenth grade, before I stopped considering Alex as 'one of the boys' and started noticing her for what she really was, I'd thought Jay and Alex would have made a better couple than Jessie and Alex. But four years in passing with them still together showed me that perhaps they were meant to be. But then the cracks started appearing, and the rest as they say, is history...

**Jessie's POV**

I didn't hang about after I left the ravine. I went straight home, trying to keep my head clear. When I got in, John had two suitcases out, clothes scattered all over the floor, one fuller than the other.

"Hey.." I broke the silence. John leaped out of his skin and spun around, looking white as a sheet.

"Oh, Jess! You scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry." I said bluntly. "How is packing going?" I asked as I strolled miserably over to the fridge to get a beer.

"I'm almost done. You're case is still looking bare though. I'm just looking forward to getting away from here and actually enjoying the rest of my summer." John said as he took a break from packing and flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah. I can get away from all this drama." I replied as I flicked on the TV.

"Speaking of drama, did you see Alex at the ravine?"

"Yeah actually I did. That's sorta the reason why I came home." I said.

"Oh really? What happened?" He asked. This is probably the only time that he has been interested in something that happened with me and Alex.

"Long story short, we broke up." I explained on an out-breath.

"It's over for good this time?"

"Yeah it is. I'm not going back to her now. I'll let her go out with Jay or Marcus. Whoever she wants." I replied like I didn't care, but deep down I did. I still had feelings for Alex. I just wouldn't put myself in that position again.

**Jay's POV**

"Jay, I think its time for me to go home." Alex said after we had been sitting there for a few moments in silence.

"You want me to walk you home?"

"No, that's alright. You stay here." She said as she got down from the tabletop we'd been sitting on.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alright?"

"I'd like that. Oh and Jay? Thank you." She turned and said before she left.

"For what?"

"For not hating my guts, and for talking to me about Jessie. It made me feel a little bit better." She replied. She actually then cracked a smile, instead of having a tear stained face.

"You're welcome. Whenever you need someone, you can always come to me, you know that right?" I said as I pulled her into one last hug.

"Bye." She whispered. Then turned around and headed outta the ravine. As soon as she disappeared into the distance, Marcus and Luke were bombarding me with questions.

"What did you guys talk about?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. She thought that Jessie would never talk to her again. I just told her to not give up on him. That he would talk to her after awhile." I replied to him. Then the next question that Marcus asked me shocked me.

"So are you to together now?"

"What? No were not. She just broke up with Jessie. I doubt that she even wants to be in another relationship for awhile. Even if she did, I don't think that I would want to go out with her. I mean yeah I like her, but Jessie is my best friend. Don't you think that it would be a tad bit awkward?"

"Wow... I figured you'd be jumping for joy now they've finally broke up." Luke said.

"Yeah well I'm not. Alex is really upset over this."

"She started most of it though." Luke muttered under his breath, probably so we wouldn't hear, but we did. He earned himself a slap around the head from me and Marcus.

"What?! I'm just telling you the truth. You couldn't possibly blame Jessie for anything that just recently happened." Luke porotested ducking in the possibility of another attack.

After giving this a considerable amount of thought about it for a little while, I concluded that what he was saying was true. Alex was the one that had been cheating on him. He hadn't done anything. But it was difficult to pin the blame on her. Things had been on a downwards slope for so long that the line between Jessie and Alex had become blurred, and it was difficult to distringuish between the two.

**Alex's POV**

I found it unbearably hard to pull away from Jay. I somehow managed to, against my better judgment, tell him I wanted to go home. I knew that he would ask if I wanted him to walk me home. I declined his offer, cuz I just wanted to be alone. I knew for a fact that I wouldn't see Jessie in along time. He'd be going to Florida with John. I know when he's there he'll go with every girl he wants, to spite me, to forget about me, to cause me the pain I caused him, and just because he can.

When I got home, my mom wasn't there, which was a good thing. I wouldn't have to deal with her yelling at me every two seconds, when I have a million other bigger things to occupy my mind. I got one of Jessie's big t-shirts and a small pair of shorts to wear to bed and headed to the shower.

I collapsed onto my bed, and looked up at the ceiling, the thought of how I fucked everything up had gotten was killing me inside slowly and painfully. I've lost my relationship with Jessie, my friendship with Marcus and Luke, my reputation, my happiness. The only person that is actually here for me right now is Jay.

"Jay." I tried the word out loud. It felt right, and sounded even better. Every time something is wrong, Jay is always close by. To fix it, or hell try and make it better. That's where I fell asleep at. Thinking of Jay.

**Well there is the end of chapter 7! Hope you liked it. Please review!**

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jessie talks to Jay, Marcus and Luke one last time before he heads to Florida.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Like I said before, I don't own anything but the people I put in it and the ideas. **

**Chapter 8**

**Jessie's POV**

It's finally here. John and I are all packed and ready to go. I'd asked Jay, Marcus and Luke to swing by before we left for the airport. John was at the store buying some last minute plane snacks, so I was in the place alone to wait for my group of 'friends' to arrive. 

"Hey, man." Jay greeted me solemnly as I pulled open the door.

"I see you're all ready to leave?" Marcus mused as he sat on one of the kitchen barstools.

"Yeah. John is at the store getting some shit before we go." I answered, trying to be nonchalant and still appear angry, so the guys wouldn't think it was gonna be easy to get my trust again. Luke was looking around the place seemingly in a daze..

"Have you talked to Alex at all since last night?" Luke spoke suddenly, and his question threw me off.

"No man." I said, pausing for effect. "I haven't. Why would I?" I asked him.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you guys were going out for four years and then you just broke up yesterday."

"Well I didn't and I doubt that I will." I said, knowing full well that I was being a huge dickhead right now. "We're leaving in like 30 minutes." I lied further. We had about two hours until we had to leave, at the very least, I just didn't wanna see Alex today. I need to get away from her for a little while. I can deal with her when I get back.

**Jay's POV **

When Luke asked Jessie if he'd talked to Alex I knew for a fact that he would say no. Jessie would need to be away from her. When he got back from Florida he would probably speak to her then. Then I got to thinking. Maybe he should talk to her once more before he leaves.

"Don't you think that you should talk to her though. Just two little minutes, John could drop you there on the way to the airport?" I asked.

"No, why? Do you guys think I should?" He asked looking to each of for what we thought.

"I think you should. You should have seen her yesterday, dude. She cried twice!" Marcus piped up immediately. He sure was keen for them to resolve things before Jessie went to the US.

"Are you serious? In front of all of you guys?" He asked.

"Well the first time was at my house..." Marcus said..

"Then she was crying to me at the ravine." I concluded, finishing what Marcus had started.

"See, dude, she is really upset about this. When was the last time you saw Alex cry?" Luke asked, directing his question to Jessie.

What Luke was saying was true. Alex is tough. Everyone knows that, but if anyone down at the ravine yesterday saw her crying then her reputation would be ruined. I don't even think Jessie has seen her cry....

"She cried twice in one day?" Jessie repeated again like he was in disbelief. "I've only seen her cry once, in the whole time that I've known her." Jessie explained, blowing my theory right out of the window.

"Hey, you guys." John greeted us upon his re-arrival. "Jess, are you ready to go?" He asked tilting his head toward the suitcases waiting patiently in the living room. Jessie nodded and turned back to us all looking melancholic.

"Well I guess see you guys in a month, then." Jessie said while giving us all a 'brotherly' hug. He then walked over and picked up the duffle bag that was laying on the floor and threw it over his shoulder. We all traipsed out to the car, where they stacked up the suitcases in the back of John's boxy Hyundai. 

**Jessie's POV**

After all the awkward goodbyes to the guys, the stifling silence in the car between me and my brother was killing me. I was over-analyzing things in my head again, my mind doing double speed and before I could stop myself, the words rolled off my tongue.

"Can you swing by Alex's for five minutes?" I was entirely expecting the stumped look he gave me.

"Why, man? You said you were done with her."

"I just want to say goodbye to her, y' know. I'm not getting back together with her, or anything." I then heard him sign.

"Fine, dude. You have to make it fast though." He said as he pulled away from our apartment building. 

When we arrived at her building John left the car running as some kind of subliminal message to keep the visit minimal. I jumped out of the car, ran to the door and let myself in, as you do. I darted up the stairs, then banged on her door.

**Alex's POV **

Jay was the first thing I thought of when I woke up this morning. Much like when I had fallen asleep he was on my mind. I jumped outta bed and bound down to the kitchen to look for something to eat. 

I quickly decided on a high heaped bowl of Froot Loops. While I ate I watched TV peacefully. My mom and her obnoxious boyfriend weren't home, so I was free to have a choice of channel and volume control. That's when I heard a knock at the door. I figured it was Jay. When I opened the door I was shocked to see Jessie standing there.

"Hey." He said quietly looking inside my apartment to see if my mom was home.

"My mom isn't home and aren't you supposed to be in Florida?" I said while letting him in.

"Yeah. John is outside. I just wanted to say goodbye to you. To see if you were OK."

"Why wouldn't I be OK?" I asked, my guard flying up instantly.

"The guys told me that you, you cried..." He stuttered like I was going to hit him. "I've only seen you cry like once in the whole time I've known you." He explained further.

"Oh. After you left I talked to Jay for a little while. He made me feel a little bit better." I said with a devilish little smile. I wanted Jessie to see the smile and know that I was smiling over Jay.

"You know, since your single now, you can go out with Jay.." He said, stating the obvious as if my plan to make him jealous wasn't quite working.

"Wouldn't that be breaking the whole guy code? Don't go out with your best friends girl, even after they are broken up?" I asked.

"Yeah that's true, but I won't care. Plus I know that you and Jay have a connection." Jessie said truthfully, then added, "Well John is probably flipping out, 'cuz I've been up here for more than five minutes, so I better get going..." Jessie said with a little chuckle.

"Alright." I said as he pulled me into a hug then turned to leave. Before he could open the door I stopped him.

"Hey Jessie?" He turned around and looked at me questioningly. "Thanks for coming by." I smiled. Not the stupid evil smile from earlier, but a genuine one. 

Jessie also smiled and said, "No problem." Then he left. 

I sighed courtley and smiled some more. I think when Jessie gets back from Florida me and him can 'become' friends. That's how we started. When I first met him it was Jay that introduced me to him, along with Luke and Marcus. Jessie and I got along really well. Always laughing at each other and joking around with each other. Then one night he just asked me out. That turned into four long and complicated years of a relationship.

**Jay's POV**

The remaining guys headed to Marcus's house as Jess left. I was going to go back to my house, but I decided against it. I turned my car around and went to Alex's.

"Hey." I said when she opened the door and quickly let me in.

"Hey. Jessie just came by." She informed me.

"Oh. Really? What did he have to say?" I asked as we sat down on her couch.

"Nothing much. He just wanted to make sure that I was alright, and to say goodbye." She said with a smile.

"Well I see that someone is happy about that." I said while bumping her shoulder with my fist playfully.

"Well. I think that when Jessie gets back that me and him can be friends, and it wont be all awkward between us." She said while making her smile even bigger. Then she continued talking. "Oh and Jessie did say something else..."

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" I asked curiously.

**Well there is the end of Chapter 8!! I hope you liked it and I hope you review.**

**Next chapter - 1 month later. Jessie comes back from Florida, and there are surprises all round for everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Like I said before, I don't own anything but the people I put in it and the ideas.**

**Chapter 9**

**Jessie's POV**

**1 month later…**

I sat in the middle of the row on the plane, with John to my left and my beautiful girlfriend Holly on the window seat. Yeah, I know right, girlfriend? Who'd have thought I'd run into a girl from Ontario while vacationing in Florida? It's a small, small world and I guess it's just getting smaller. She has shoulder length brown hair, soft creamy brown eyes, and stands about three inches shorter than myself. She's soft, gentle, girly and softly spoken. A polar opposite to hard-as-nails, one-look-the-wrong-way-and-you're-dead Alex. I think John actually likes Holly, unlike Alex. He hated her.

"So Luke and Marcus are gonna be at the airport to pick you up right." John interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah. And you're driving the car back right?" I verified.

"Yep, can't leave the old girl for too long on her own, it gets cold in TO at night!" John replied laughing weakly at his own joke.

Holly had displaced her in-flight magazine long ago, and was now staring up at the faded television screen, although she did not have her earphones in to hear what was streaming.

"Are you OK, babe?" I asked, noting the sombre expression on her feminine features.

She nodded. She hadn't said much this whole journey. Her mom and dad were sat three rows ahead and I could see their heads above the seats the whole time like they had eyes in the backs of their skulls. I'm not sure why she's so quiet. Perhaps she's just a nervous flyer, we've never discussed that before. It never crossed my mind that it might be because she was about to meet my friends. That lot were just the guys to me. It didn't occur to me that she may be a bit apprehensive. I saw her eyes flicked across the headrests and heads to her parents.

We'd been staying in the same hotel, and met at the end of my second night, and her first. Hearing the familiar over-pronunciation and formality of another Canadian accent – especially one that was so husky and alluring – was like music to my ears. It took me almost til the end of the week before I plucked up the courage to talk to her, and by the middle of the next week, we'd spent pretty much every waking hour together. It felt good to get to know a girl before becoming her boyfriend. It hadn't been that way with Alex. Our relationship had been nearly all physical from a very young age...

Florida was really great. Sunshine, the beaches, the change of scenery in general, a chance to get away and be able to relax without the stresses of home on my shoulders. This I'd concluded without really noticing it. Before we came away, I wasn't happy. True, I'd only _just _got out of a four year relationship, but I wasn't feeling my best. Now, however I'm feeling great, I'm just not quite sure how I did it. Seemingly overnight things just began to feel better.

"We should be landing soon, guys." John advised, leaning forward knocking his carton of water rolling under the seat in front.

"You'll like the guys." As I spoke I realized to myself what I was saying. My main problem in the last few tomultuous weeks of my 'relationship' with Alex was her fondness for my friends... "Uh, but they are all pretty much taken or not looking." I added stupidly.

Holly looked at me with a confused look on her face, and I felt my own face burning beetroot as I knew why I'd made tha toutburst but Holly was just getting more and more unsure and nervous.

**Marcus's POV**

It's a good thing Jessie emailed me yesterday cuz I honestly would have forgotten he was due back today. Me, Luke and Marcus – minus Jay - were up at the crack of dawn and traipsed blindly across town to the airport. We could only go so far before we had to retire to the seating area and wait hopelessly. Luke, apparently using his initiative, jumped up from his seat and went to go check the arrivals board. Upon his return, the pissed look on his face confirmed our fears: Jessie's plane was delayed. By an hour. We had enough dimes to throw together to get one order of fries to share from Burger King..

We sat in the food court picking miserably at the fries. Not that any of us would admit it, but we had been pretty lame without Jessie. No agenda, no plans, no routine. We were all glad he was coming back, but of course we had to be macho and not show it.

No-one seemed too happy, but I guessed that deep down, like myself, everyone was really happy. "What time is it now?"

"It's around six minutes since you last asked. Go figure." I replied to Luke.

He had some interesting news for Jessie when he was through customs, and he really didn't want to have to be the one to deliver the news, but it was his mess, and I was damned if I was going to clear it up for him. I've been there, done that and I don't need anymore trouble where a certain Alexandra Nunez is concerned...

**A Short While Later...**

"Hey, you guys. Look." Luke hit the front of his hand against my chest and nodded his head discretely towards our old buddy Jessie making his way towards us. John followed behind with the brunt of the hand luggage. The Florida sunshine had obviously been good to him, and he was sickeningly more tanned, good looking and healthier than all of us put together. He was dressed like a prep in Abercrombie & Fitch. Decked out from head-to-toe in the stuff, he looked as if one of the store's had hurled over him. But what was more noticeable was the long legged brunette piece he had on his arm.

"I'm guessing she's the surprise." I muttered, barely moving my lips.

"Who's the chick?" Luke asked bluntly as Jessie and this new girl came to a stop in front of us. We looked so dumb, I swear if we had one of those boards with his name written on like they do at airports, we'd have looked less stupid.

Jessie overstepped Luke's typical thoughtlessness and introduced the girl formally. "Guys, this is Holly. Luke and Marcus." Jessie said while pointing to each of us in turn. She smiled timidly and spoke a hushed greeting, but she was gripping onto Jessie's wrist in almost sheer terror, I noticed.

- - - - -

**Alex's POV **

I'm lying on my back with Jay's weight on top of me, the heat of his skin versus the cold tingle of my icy physique causes a friction that fuels things more than ever. He is reaching down to undo my jeans and lift my tank top when an interruption causes him to leap up and jump off me like I have gonnorhoea or something...

"I guess you two are never gonna 'get there'." Jessie commented as he strolled casually in. I couldn't tell if he was being malicious or not by his tone, but I decided he was too sarcastic for my liking and took an instant re-disliking to him.

"I guess not seen as though you guys insist on barging in." Jay muttered and folded his arms across his chest self-consciously as if he was suddenly butt-naked in front everyone.

"How are you, Alex?" The sound of Jessie's voice being directed at me was a shock, especially as before I got a chance to tell him how great I was getting over him, a small, but perfectly formed brown haired girl stepped out from behind his shadow. I was bowled over. I'd never met this girl, heard anything about her, or had any forewarning about her.

"Who's that?" I blurted out before I had chance to register what would be an appropriate manner in which to behave.

"So I see that you had a good time in Florida." Jay commented crudely, like he wanted to join forces with Luke. The girl somehow reminded me of myself except where I have black hair she has brown. Though it was about the same length as mine. Her eyes were brown like mine. She was a little shorter then I was though. Unlucky for her. She didn't seem as confident as me either. She was stood behind Jessie looking like a lost sheep. Her tanned hand was wrapped around his tanned arm. I did my best to ignore the uningnorable pangs of jealousy in my heart.

"Alex this is Holly. Holly this is Lexi and her... friend, Jay." Jessie introduced me as Lexi, and my heart did a flip as realization hit me.

"I'm all of their friend Jay. Not just hers." Jay cracked a mediocre joke to lighten the mood, but no-one laughed, just smiled awkwardly. I'm not sure what Jessie was planning on explaining Jay's relationship towards me as, but I wasn't happy with the way he settled on 'friend'.

"Well thank God that's over. Me and Holly are going to head back to my place. Unpack and stuff and then head over to hers. Her parents want her back soon too to unpack at hers."

- - - - -

"So what do you guys think of Holly?" Luke asked when they left.

"She is really quite." I said getting up and getting me and Jay a beer.

"Well you could have gotten us a beer." Marcus said looking up at me as I handed Jay his beer and plonked down on the couch between him and Marcus..

"Your legs ain't broken." I replied sitting down.

"Anyway back to Holly. Jessie seems to really like her." Luke said.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious." I said sarcastically.

**Jessie's POV**

"So who was that girl?" Holly asked not looking up from her half-unpacked suitcase. "Lexi." She added as if it wasn't actually her name, just a rumor.

"I already said. That was Alex."

"What, did you two used to have something going on or something?" Holly asked curiously.

This accusation-like statement angered me, and I have no idea why.

"Actually, yes there was. Me and her used to date. Then we broke up for a short period of time. Then we got back together. Then we ended for real." I replied while I still tried to put my clothes and other things away.

"Well how long were you two dating then?" Holly asked.

"We dated for four years. Is the 20 questions over with now?" I asked starting to get annoyed. She was starting to act like I still had feelings for Alex. Which is true. I still do have some. Not enough that I would ever act on them.

"Well sorry. When you date a girl for four years you don't just get over her that quickly." Holly replied not making any eye contact.

"Yeah? Well I'm defiantly into you." I said pulling her towards me by the hand. I kissed her.

**Jay's POV**

"We're finally alone. Wanna continue where we left off?"

I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The small butterfly kisses soon developed slowly but surely into a proper kiss. I lowered her down gently onto her back. We were in the same spot we were in when the guys walked in earlier. But this time, no-one was going to walk in. I lifted Alex's black wife beater up and off. She grabbed my grey t-shirt and threw it to the floor where it joined her tank top on the browning carpet.

I ran my hands across her tanned, toned stomach. She lifted her back off the couch slightly and I quickly unhooked her bra. That joined the growing mound of discarded clothes on the floor. She ran her long fingers down my stomach and to my jeans. She quickly undid them and I pulled them off. I returned the favor and undid her jeans. Now, she lead before me in just her underwear, and me in equal bareness, just in my boxers.

She laid her head on my chest. Just the way I like it.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! A heads up, the next chapter is probably gonna be the last.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As always, I don't own anything but the people I put in it and the ideas.**

**Chapter 10**

**Luke's POV**

We'd all been sat huddled around one weather-warped bench top waiting for Jessie and Holly to show up. It was funny how we still needed the whole gang here to fully function properly.

Holly trailed behind Jessie as they approached. Alex was right when she informed us that this new girlfriend of Jessie's was quiet. I haven't even heard her open her mouth since she got here.

"So Alex and Jay aren't here yet?" He asked. I caught Holly rolling her eyes at the mention of Alex's name. Oh, there it is. Holly doesn't like Alex.

"Nope. Anytime now though I guess." I replied vaguely.

"Speak of the devil..." Marcus murmured with thin lips, nodding his head a fraction towards the way Jessie and Holly had appeared half a moment earlier.

"And she shall appear..." I finished off.

The atmosphere here was choking. I don't know which bright spark had the idea of getting the whole of the group together again for one more shindig at the ravine, but that person deserves to be beheaded.

**Alex's POV**

Maybe I'm just dumb, but I didn't sense this same atmosphere. I discovered that no matter how much I try to hate her, actually Holly's not _that _bad. Although it kills me to admit it, I'd never say anything to any of the guys.

"Lex, can we talk?" Luke cornered me and requested. I felt this a little odd seeing as though me and Luke barely pass two words to each other at any other time.

"Umm... what can I do for you Luke?" I asked feeling a bit puzzled.

"If I were you I wouldn't trust Holly." He came right out with it. I was a little taken aback to tell the truth.

"OK, cut to the chase!" I laughed.. This was bizarre. There was a new person in our lives and it was other people being wary of her and not me. This almost never happens. No, this never happens.

"What why not?" I was shocked. Holly seemed like a nice enough girl, and I don't really have any girl friends - not in that way. It would be nice to have just one.

"Come on, Alex. Of all the people I thought you'd be the first one to see red."

I guess my subconscious efforts to turn over a new leaf as it were have failed in epic proportions. "She's not that bad. I don't know what you guys see wrong with her."

"Does it not bother you that she's replaced you?" Luke asked, once again not thinking about what he was going to say before he said it.

I decided to let this slide. "She hasn't replaced me. I chose to finish things with Jessie. People move on. He's moved on. So have I." I said casting a longing glance over at my beloved, who was currently discussing the secrets to performing the perfect keg stand with Marcus and Jessie, who sounded and looked genuinely enthralled with the debate that was unfolding. Holly stood on the sidelines, separate from the guys, her eyes glazed over with a bored expression on her face.

**Jay's POV **

After the discussion on keg stands and other such drunken pastimes, we got round to the inevitable subject of girlfriends. I wasn't totally keen on talking about mine and Alex's relationship to someone who'd both been there and done that, and subsequently lost because of my evilness.

"How did you pull a girl like Holly then? Seems like a diamond girl." I commented, trying to drag the glaring focus away from Alex and I.

"These guys I met in Florida were having a beach party. Holly and her at-the-time-boyfriend were there. He was being an asshole, fooling around with other girls in full view of everyone." Jessie didn't alter his tone or make any sort of look to me in a bad way at all in that sentence, even though I felt my heart start to beat a little faster as he spoke. "It didn't take long for her to see sense and get rid of the jerk."

"Nice!" Was all I could muster. I stood there with my beer in my hand and a stupid grin on my face like some sex-crazed jock dickhead.

"It took like two weeks of just talking before anything really started happening though." He added with a touch of melancholy.

I wanted to ask him how long it took him, if at all, to get over Alex, but I felt that'd be pushing it a bit too far given the sensitive times we were still going through as a whole group.

"So now tell me, Jay. How did you and the lovely Alexandra get together? This has got to be a great story!" Jessie asked in all seriousness.

My stomach churned as I thought about dragging all this from the past up again. I wanted to choose an abridged version of the story, but at the same time I had to remember to keep my voice down. The delicate ears of Miss Holly were close by and I didn't want to upset or depress her even more than she appeared right now.

"I don't know dude, it just sorta... happened." I improvised. There was a huge great story that went with this memory, but I just couldn't bring myself to divulge it. "Obviously, when you and her fizzled out, she was a bit quiet for a while..." I lied. I think Jessie could probably tell I was improvising this story and felt a little uneasy telling it, even the simplified version.

"Dude, you don't have to feel bad. I know a lot of bad stuff happened before Florida but that's behind me now. Alex and you are happy together, I'm happy with Holly for now." I wondered what he meant by that. "And I know I may have had four years with Alex and its not gonna go away over night, but I'm fine with you two being together. You don't have to hide anything from me, dude. Except the really dirty and corrupt things you two get up to." He added with a cheeky grin and a throaty laugh.

After me and Jessie's little mano-a-mano chat, we both felt strong and tough enough to go back out into the crowd and fight any whirlwind of emotions that were thrown at us.

My first port of call was Alex. I snuck up behind her and slipped my arms through hers and around her tiny waist. She jumped slightly as we made contact and as she spun around, her hazel eyes were glazed over.

"Hey you alright?" I double checked.

"What do you think about Holly?" She asked in a hushed whisper so no-one close to us could hear.

"She's cool I guess. Haven't really talked to her much, why?" I asked curiously.

"Well Luke told me that I shouldn't trust her. He said that she doesn't like me."

"Why the hell wouldn't she like you, she doesn't even know you?!"

"It's cuz of my past. All the shit she's heard from Jessie. This wasn't a good idea me coming here, I'm going."

"Lex don't worry about it. Stay baby. You have as much rite to be hear as anyone else. Don't worry, you got me."

"That's just the start of my problem!" Alex exclaimed. I didn't quite know what she meant by this.

**Jessie's POV**

Jay filtered over to Alex as our conversation fizzled out, so I did all I could at this point and headed over to my own lady friend.

"Hey babe, what's the matter?" I tried to put my arm around her for a bit of comfort but she just sat there rigid as a board on the bench with her arms crossed across her body. She was a silent for a small while.

"Do you want the truth?" She asked. I just nodded and waited for her to continue. "I don't think I like the idea of Alex still being here."

"What? Why not?"

"Well you seem so hung up on her still."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Babe, that's not gonna happen, trust me. Yes, me and her did date, but we're well and truly over. We've both moved on from each other. Too far gone now. I'm with you now. You're all that matters." I said to reassure her that I was never going to go back to Alex.

Holly just smiled. That was all I needed to see.

"Come over here.." I said as I pulled her into a kiss. After we pulled away she smiled at me. We just stayed there and talked for awhile. I looked over to Alex and Jay. They were laughing and occasionally would conjoin for a kiss and a cute little cuddle. Alex was way more relaxed and a much better person with Jay than she was with me. I smiled inside. They were so right for each other. A hell of a lot better then me and Alex were. I mean, yeah. Me and Alex totally clicked, but Alex and Jay get on like a house on fire. They were great together. Even before me and Alex started dating. They would always goof around. Finish each others sentences. Knew exactly what each other was thinking. They completed each other. So I guess Alex is Jay's girl now instead of Jessie's girl.

**Alright well there is the end of my fan fiction. See Alex and Jay got together at the end! Hope you liked the fan fiction! Please review! Also look out for the third and finally part of this fan fiction. Which it should be up soon.**


End file.
